


雪姻（中）-剑影寻芳番外

by snenes



Category: kyxb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	雪姻（中）-剑影寻芳番外

周辰盯了圆脸少年半晌，深吸一口气，转头自己跑到一口空棺旁，一掌劈开冰盖，赤着上身躺了进去，沉闷地解释说：“我着了道儿了，还好不是毒。”  
小三没敢离近，只是透过剔透的冰棺，隐隐看到那人似在自渎，松了一口气的同时又莫名有些失落。  
“你能过来帮帮我吗？”冰棺那边传来周辰虚弱的声音，“我……我自己弄不出来……”  
忽然被问这么一句吓了小三一大跳：“你你你你想干吗？小爷我不在下边！”  
“我不会呀……以前弄的次数也不多……”周辰清澈的嗓音沾染了情欲，显得分外可怜。  
然后方小三就鬼使神差地真的听话走过去了，一边走过去一边骂骂咧咧：“先说好啊，我就试着帮帮你，我也不太擅长这个的。”  
小三走近冰棺，见周辰一张巴掌脸红得像是要滴血，大眼睛里水雾氤氲格外撩人。赤着的上身宽肩大胸细腰让人羡慕，胯下那地方鼓鼓囊囊的挺大一块——老天爷真是不公平，这人的脸和下半身不匹配啊。  
小三愤愤地想着，红着脸俯下身，就伸手往周辰裤裆里探去，一抓果然挺大的，再摸了摸好像也比自己的长……一紧张劲儿一大，周辰“啊”一声叫出来：“你薅猪毛呢？”  
“我、我帮你呀，劲儿不大不管事儿！”小三心虚得很，嘴里话儿不停来掩饰自己的心虚，“你吃什么长大的？你们燕云军是不是吃的东西和我们一般人不一样啊……”  
感觉到掌心的东西有更大更热的势头，方小三探头探脑地半个身子都快钻进冰棺了：“你放轻松，别紧张……卧槽！你你你想干什么！”  
周辰长臂一展，把喋喋不休的圆脑袋搂进了自己的怀里。  
冰棺狭小的空间里，两个人呼吸之间的热气喷洒在对方的脸上，酡红的脸，迷离的眼，四目相对肉体相贴，小三的两只手还握着周辰的那玩意儿——完了，这是要把清白交代在这儿的样子啊？  
周辰把人往身下一拉，把头埋在小三脖颈后，喷洒的热气熏得小三耳根通红。小三抽出双手去推趴在自己身上的周辰，紧实的胸肌热得像红烙铁，他哭丧着脸喊道：“你、你要是敢乱来，我我我我怕我家里人剁了你！”  
刚才动作之间，周辰的裤子都被蹭得往下滑溜，那玩意儿直接暴露了出来。  
“你就让我蹭蹭吧，我难受……”那张艳丽清媚的脸不输女子，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛含情脉脉地盯着他，清澈的嗓音带着鼻音，仿佛是柔软的娇嗔痴语，方小三被美色所迷……嗯，缴械投降了。  
两人侧着身子，周辰从背后抱住小三，用那物儿在他腿间抽插起来，哪怕是隔着衣料，小三都能感觉到硕大的灼热抽插得越发带劲儿，一张圆脸从脖子起就憋得通红通红，只觉浑身都要羞得烧起火来。  
“你腿再收紧些嘛……”周辰的软语又轻又柔，像是一只撒娇的猫咪，一喵喵叫方小三就听话照做。  
“你快点儿，快……唔……”小三说到一半儿就被周辰捂住嘴。  
身下动作不停，周辰被情欲熏染的脸似是找回了一点清明，笑嘻嘻地说：“不准说快，你才快呢！”  
漫长而煎熬的厮磨间，周辰终于释放在小三股间。  
感受到股间湿漓漓的一片，小三觉得他被美色烧得昏沉的脑子可算是清醒了一些，伸手去扒开搂在腰上的手：“起开起开，你三爷爷今天吃大亏了。”  
周辰不撒手：“不够。”  
“啥玩意儿？”小三想直接挣开，结果周辰力气太大，一双手臂跟钳子一样死死箍着他。  
“还没完呢，你看看又大了，你帮我摸摸……”周辰像是故意的，温热的气息喷在小三耳后细嫩的肌肤上。  
方小三极想暴打他一顿，却又是不由自主地听了话，颤悠悠地去往下摸去。  
冰室内响起的呻吟声和水声淫靡绮丽，在情欲的指引下，两个少年互相抚慰嬉戏，交缠相拥……

 

小三也不记得是第几次了，最后他被周辰缠得累了，迷迷糊糊睡着了，再醒来的时候，已是身在小客栈自己的房间里了。  
昏黄的灯光里，他睁开眼睛最先看见的是樊月月那张糯米团子一样白嫩嫩的笑脸：“小三哥哥，你醒了？”  
小三张了张嘴，只觉得嗓子干涩得很，说不出话来。  
吱呀一声，房门开了。  
“哥哥，小三哥哥醒了。”月月回头向来人甜甜地说道。  
一听她喊“哥哥”，小三脸上跟打翻了染料似的迅速发红，把被子一蒙，不敢露面了。  
“好些了吗？”熟悉的声音传来，没了沾染了情欲时的沙哑惑人，依旧是少年的清澈明朗。  
周辰拉了拉蒙头的被子，笑道：“这是怎么了？起来喝口汤，睡了那么久，水米未进，你不饿也该渴了。”  
小三半遮半掩慢吞吞地放下被子，露出一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，看向周辰的笑脸时又想到自己被美色所迷干出的蠢事，欲哭无泪。  
倒是周辰一副什么都没发生过的样子，端起手里的素瓷碗，笑道：“起来喝点汤吧。”  
小三顿觉自己是不是太矫情了？兄弟之间互撸嘛，反正他们俩都还没分化呢，有什么大不了的。  
想通了关节，小三乖乖起身喝汤，周辰细心地吹凉汤水，再一勺一勺地喂给他喝。小三一边受他伺候一边想，突然这么温柔，哼哼，大概是也觉得对不住我了。  
小三滴溜着大眼睛开始忍不住去打量周辰，却在昏暗的灯光下发现他右脸颊一片红色伤痕，像是被什么人揍了一拳。  
“你的脸……怎么了？”  
小三刚问出口，周辰的脸就刷一下冷了下来。  
“没什么，我不小心摔了一跤。”声音也是又冷又硬的。  
一旁乖巧等待的樊月月也是作出一脸痛心之态，丝毫没有像以前一样趁机和他哥掐架。  
哎呀呀，周辰不是丢了丑吧？那我还是别问了。小三这样想着，乖乖地喝完汤，正准备问明情况的时候，他五个哥哥又赶了过来，一番嘘寒问暖。  
在说了无数次“我没事”之后，小三可算能问一下他们是怎么回来的了。  
周辰道：“我打败了雪妖，你昏迷了，我就把你带回来了。马盟主给那些女子的家里都去了信，很快就会有人来领尸身。”  
？这样简单吗？小三瞪着圆眼睛有点儿蒙，不过一想他们俩当时那副丢脸的样子，好像也确实不该说得太过具体。  
话毕，一群人说要让小三多休息，便要从房中离去，小三偷偷拉了拉最后走的邱珩，悄声问道：“阿珩哥，周辰脸上的伤是怎么回事？”  
“科叔打的。”邱珩笑道，“那小子不声不响地灭了雪妖，把雪妖洞府都砸坍了，也是个狠角儿。只是带你回来的时候，你一副人事不知的样子，科叔就把他揍了。”  
“还是因为我？”  
“咳，其实也不是。”邱珩使个眼色，“科叔忍他很久了，这不是你上赶着给他递了个理由嘛。”

 

第二日，前头睡了许久的小三难得起了个大早，刚下床就听见楼下一阵吵嚷。  
“唉呀，马盟主，也不是老身不肯听你的话，只是阿宁一个那么小的孩子，自己一个人住在这儿我实在不放心啊……”一位身着华服的老夫人跟马龙絮叨着，又忍不住扭头和下人吩咐道，“唉唉唉，那个箱子也要搬下来，衣服不够我怕冻着我家阿宁！那一箱仔细着点儿，要是弄潮了我乖孙的书我拿你是问！”  
客栈大堂里一群家仆模样的人来来回回搬着十几个大箱子，闹哄哄的，热火朝天。  
阿宁穿着一身小睡袍就揉着眼睛走了出来，看到老夫人脆生生叫了声“奶奶”。  
老夫人上去抱住乖孙，心肝儿肉儿地一通叫，恨不能把孩子揉到怀里带走。  
可阿宁看到那一大箱一大箱的东西就苦了脸，不安地扭着小身子：“奶奶，在家看书，怎么出来了还要看书，人家这阵子想要和月月一起玩儿呢！”  
老夫人当时就有些下脸子，她问马龙：“月月是谁？”  
马龙笑眯眯地答道：“燕云军樊振东将军的千金，和阿宁同岁。”  
老夫人本来冷下去的脸又笑开了花儿：“樊将军的千金？如此甚好。”  
“奶奶，月月就不喜欢这些子东西，你别往这边送书了，她看到都要不跟我玩了。”  
听了阿宁的话，老夫人略一思索，忍痛喊了停，只点了三个箱子留下来，其他的又让人原路搬了回去。  
阿宁开心地撒娇说奶奶真好，又把老夫人哄得眉开眼笑。  
楼下大堂里一阵乱哄，楼上的人自然也睡不安稳。周辰打着哈欠抱着还没睡醒一脸懵的樊月月出了门，和看热闹的小三打了个招呼，便一边张大嘴打着哈欠一边下楼。  
他怎么待我这么……普通？小三心里小小纠结了一下，然后被自己的矫情吓坏了，打了个寒颤。  
周辰下去之后，马龙便作了介绍，闫家老夫人看着团子脸的樊月月一口一个“漂亮”，说这孩子生得福气，把本来睡意朦胧的樊月月夸得两眼发亮，得意地笑出了大小眼还不忘矜持地娇羞一下。  
周辰一改常态，抱着珠圆玉润的自家妹妹，一脸骄傲：“多谢老夫人，我也是这么觉得的。”  
小三在楼上怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，完了完了，雪妖是不是除了春药还给周辰下了其他毒药，把他脑子给烧坏了？  
周辰两兄妹这厢受用了闫老夫人的恭维，转而就去柜台处要早饭。  
“掌柜的，十碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，二十个素包子二十个肉包子，再来五碗牛肉丸子。”周辰把点的东西一一报上。自从肖门五子包了这家店，樊月月惊人的食量也从不掩饰了。  
“哥哥，人家不想吃素包子！”樊月月噘着小嘴不高兴。  
“月月乖，哪能一点儿菜也不吃呢，我陪你一起吃，乖。”周辰柔声细语地哄着皱巴着脸的糯米团子。  
小三觉得一定是他昨晚醒来的方式不对，要不就是周辰的脑子真烧坏了。  
其他人也陆陆续续地下楼吃饭，邱珩他们几个也把小三拉了下去。  
那边店里小二都开始给众人上菜了，闫老夫人还在抱着阿宁和马龙叮嘱个不停：“……我们家阿宁从小身板儿就弱，在吃饭上尤其是要精细的。还有，您也知道，千万别给他吃兔子肉，这孩子一吃就吐……”  
马龙脾气好地一一应下，没有半分不耐烦的样子。  
“……我这也都是为了安儿和小远好啊，成亲这些年了怎么就这么一棵独苗苗，我把阿宁带出来是为了多抱几个金孙啊。马盟主您也是快成亲的人了，应该知道，这乾坤交合，人伦大事也……”  
马龙好脾气的笑脸要绷不住了。闫老夫人真是……心直口快啊。  
张继科睡眼朦胧地也下了楼，一进大堂就莫名其妙被闫老夫人也拉了过去：“张大侠啊，你们俩也是要成亲的人了，我看肖掌门和秦掌门这都是大半辈子没成过亲，能教你们什么啊。不如这样，改日我……”  
张继科一脸我是谁我在哪儿的懵逼脸。  
“闫老夫人。”马龙努力挂着笑脸，“我看天色不好，怕是又要下雪，我就不多留了。”  
闫老夫人一看外面，果真铅云密布，道：“既如此，我便先告辞了。马盟主，我们家阿宁就交给你了呀！”  
“您放心。”马龙笑眯眯地目送着老夫人远去。  
坐回饭桌，马龙难得沉了脸，对王楚钦说道：“给闫安去封信，要说什么不用我多吩咐了吧。”  
王大头心里暗笑，嘴上连连称是。  
张继科被这么一闹腾，还有些发晕。一边儿不忘给马龙夹这夹那，一边看着喂樊小胖妹吃饭的周辰若有所思。  
这个小子非常不对劲啊。一旁的小三和他科叔的想法不谋而合。

 

被雪妖所害的女子尸身存放在冰棺之中，都在客栈后院中停灵，其中不乏名门世家的弟子和小姐，所以马龙等人也不敢提前离去，在这里等着她们的家人，再一家一家地表达哀思。  
王楚钦这日得意洋洋地写好信给闫安寄去，心想老夫人这么热心肠，龙哥让安哥把人家叫回去真是无情。唉，又要多待这些时日，我都想我家胖子了，改日登门去继续我的第一百零六次求亲，精诚所至金石为开嘛。  
噫，那边走过来的那个人好像我家胖子啊，我一定是太想他了出现幻觉了。  
王楚钦摇摇头，放完送信的纸蝶就往回走。  
“大头……”  
等一下，这个声音真的很熟悉，不像幻觉啊。  
王楚钦回头看，人又不见了。他挠挠头，再定睛一看：不好，我家胖子怎么晕那儿了！  
梁靖崑清醒之后，一口气喝了一盆粥，吃了十个大包子，他现在虚不受补，一下子吃太多不好，所以他吃到第十个就停了。  
“胖子，你这是怎么了？”王楚钦哭天抢地。  
梁靖崑苦着脸，忸怩了半晌才小声说：“我有了，怕师父生气，就自己过来找你了。”  
王大脑袋一下子懵了。  
“什什什么意思？”  
梁靖崑看他一眼，接着重复了一句：“我有了。我们要当爹爹了。”  
王大头激动得一阵手舞足蹈，又惹起一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
然后他们那房间里挤满了人。  
“龙哥，这次你可得救我，回去之后你陪我去求亲吧。”王楚钦拽着他龙哥不撒手，然后就差点被张继科一巴掌把脑袋呼烂。  
张继科义正辞严：“当初我受苦受难的时候你小子添油加醋了什么我清楚得很，现在还想让我家龙帮你，门儿都没有！”  
马龙轻轻歪头瞥了一眼站在门外冷着脸的周辰，然后笑道：“事已至此，马掌门通情达理，哪有不允之理，你自己去方显诚意。”  
王楚钦哭丧着脸：“龙哥，你这是逼我回去麻烦师父他老人家了。”  
“哼，怕是你找天王老子求情也没用了。”本来一直在围观的周辰忽然开了口，一群人的目光顿时集中在了他的身上。  
梁靖崑看了看门口的少年，又揉了揉眼睛，讷讷道：“你……你是……”  
“燕云军，周辰。”周辰答完，一步一步走近，满脸肃杀之色地看着王楚钦，“油嘴滑舌阴险狡诈为人轻浮浑身上下没有一处靠谱，我猜马掌门还是不答应你。”  
王楚钦震惊地看着他：“过分了吧，小爷我什么时候得罪过你了？”  
周辰大眼睛一瞪，嘴角动了动，最后道：“不遵礼法，诱奸良家子，你难道不该骂？”  
王楚钦撸起袖子想直接过两招了，要不是房间太小人太多，他能当场和周辰掐起来。  
马龙及时地制止了一时冲动的王楚钦，皱着眉训道：“先出去，让大胖儿先好好休息，这么多人聚在这里像什么话！”  
王楚钦垂头丧气先住了手，回头对梁靖崑细心叮嘱两句让他安心休息的话，随即吵嚷着把围在房内的人往外赶：“走走走，都出去！谁打扰了我家胖子休息，我跟谁没完！”  
一群人依言往外走，倒是梁靖崑盯着那道熟悉的身影，唤道：“周公子……我、我能和你说两句话吗？”  
“胖子，你这是怎么了，别听这小子妖言蛊惑啊！”王楚钦回头就想抱住梁靖崑痛哭，被马龙生生地拽出去了。  
周辰一言不发地走上前，看着梁靖崑依然是一副冷脸。  
梁靖崑捏着被角，嗫嚅道：“周公子，我、我想问你，你爹爹是不是……”

 

王楚钦被拽出去时仍是拳打脚踢不可一世的熊样儿，让他龙哥好一顿训斥之后，可算安生了些，嘴里还是不住地嘟嘟囔囔：“我这诚意还不够大吗？这么多年，都去洛水剑派求过多少次亲了？我岳父看着挺好一人儿啊，怎么就是不松口呢？一定有小人向我岳父进了谗言……呜呜呜，我觉得得是刘丁硕那个小子，不揍他一顿难消我心头之恨……”  
马龙斜眼看他，冷笑道：“是谁暗中把其他去求亲的才俊都赶回去的？是谁天天跟大胖说他太胖了除了你没人要？你还真以为自己干过的事儿无人知晓呢？”  
“龙哥……你要救我啊……”王楚钦就差抱着马龙的大腿大哭一顿了。  
张继科利落地一脚踢开了骚扰他家龙的大脑袋：“滚一边儿去，别得了便宜还卖乖，要哭自己哭去！”  
王楚钦见他龙哥也没有帮他说话的意思，哭唧唧地自己跑了。  
张继科却是神色不定，有些不安地问马龙：“龙……你觉不觉得……我会不会……揍错人了？”  
马龙挑眉，一副看好戏的表情，道：“大头这孩子是挺熊的，该揍。”  
“不是……我是说……周辰最近，咳，是不是有些怪异？”  
马龙微笑：“你说呢？”  
在一起这么多年，马龙啥意思，张继科再明了不过。他只觉得咣当天降一口大锅，砸得他有点儿犯晕。  
另一边，周辰刚沉着脸从大胖房里出来，就莫名其妙地被小三拉了过去。  
望闻问切用了个遍，还是什么都查不出来。小三颇为苦恼地安慰道：“你放心，我一定帮你解开雪妖的毒！”  
周辰眨了眨大眼睛：“我中毒了吗？”  
“你要没中毒就是中邪了啊！”小三急得不行，“你最近这样怪异，自己都没发觉吗？”  
“怪异？”  
“总之你最近跟中邪了似的，说的话做的事都不对劲儿！唉呀，你应该是在冰室里就中毒了吧？”小三担心得不得了，“现在虽然看着只是行为怪异，但谁知以后会不会出什么问题！你快说说……说说那天、那天我睡过去以后，又发生了什么事呀！”  
周辰歪头，看着急得都快掉泪的小三儿，笑眯了眼：“你很关心我啊！”  
“废、废话！”小三见他笑又有些结巴，“咱俩是、是……是好兄弟嘛。”  
小三再看向周辰，只见那人双手托腮，不错眼珠儿地盯着他看，如笑春山：“呐，小三，你不是喜欢我吧？”  
一张圆脸瞬间红得像是要滴血。  
“你你你你出去！”小三闷着头先把人轰出了房间，一颗心砰砰砰地仿佛要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来。

 

周辰回房就拎起在享用睡前点心的樊月月，踏着月色出门了。  
就吃了几口的糯米团子十分不乐意，嚷嚷着要抱抱，肉肉的小身子还在周辰怀里乱动弹：“为什么这么早就要放他出来呀？你明明说要狠狠罚他一次的。爹爹～”  
周辰，不，是周辰他爹周雨，此时撇撇嘴，说：“我也不想啊，但是事有轻重缓急，先放他出来给你把嫂子定下来咱们再罚他。”  
“嫂子？还有人喜欢他啊？”樊月月满满的都是嫌弃。  
周雨捏了把肥脸蛋：“怎么没人了？你对你哥有点儿信心！”  
父女俩你一句我一句，不一会儿便来到了一座坍塌的冰洞前。看着眼前的一片废墟，樊月月东瞧瞧西望望，问道：“爹爹，你把哥哥关哪儿了？”  
周雨右脚轻点，指着脚下说：“这儿呀。妖洞都塌了，只能把他埋地底了，反正又死不了。”  
樊月月浑身的小肉肉吓得轻轻颤抖，好可怕，以后我一定要更乖巧一些。  
周雨捏起一道法决，脚下显现出金色的法阵，伴随着光华流转，金色的法阵不断变换，最终聚集一点，消失不见了。  
妖洞坍塌的废墟里，隐隐传来声响，不少带着湿泥的冰块和碎石滚动，废墟中冒出个小洞，探出一个灰不拉几脏兮兮的毛绒绒小脑袋。  
周雨蹲下看着小脑袋：“出来吧，还想多待几天吗？”  
脏兮兮的小雪豹灰头土脸地窜出来，趴在周雨脚上就开始哇哇大哭：“爹爹我知道错了，我以后再也不带着月月乱跑了，我再也不说我要娶天下第一了，我错了呀呀呀呀……”  
“起开，脏兮兮的你帮我刷鞋呀？”周雨低头看着应该是吃足了苦头的小豹子，冷冷开口。  
小豹子刷一下弹开了，挺胸抬头，四蹄笔直优雅地立正蹲好。  
樊月月笑眯眯地走过去，看着小豹子一身脏污成结的皮毛，俯下身子眨着大眼睛说道：“哥哥，我听爹爹说你被放出来时应该是豹形才跟他说好一定要带我来的，结果你这么脏我都不好摸了。”  
小豹子呲牙咧嘴，冲着他团子妹妹露出尖利的犬牙。  
“爹爹，你看他又吓我！”樊月月抱住周雨的腿就哭诉。  
周雨斥道：“不是说悔过了吗？怎么还不知轻重地吓你妹妹？”  
小豹子的一双圆耳朵顿时耷拉了下来。  
“算了，”周雨摆摆手，“我现在放你回去，你就当什么都没发生就好了。记住，好好对小三。”  
“小三？”小豹子大大的蓝眼睛里闪着疑惑的光。  
“怎么？你有意见？”  
“不敢不敢，以后小三说一我不说二，他让我往东我绝不往西！”小豹子举起黑色的肉爪子对天发誓。  
“对了，还有雪妖三千金的赏钱，我已跟马龙要了凭据，改天就去万剑盟领赏，你就不用想着这事儿了。”  
“啊？”周辰难掩失落。  
“你有意见？我打雪妖的时候你小子自己在冰室里跟小三磨蹭什么呢，耽误事儿！”  
“没有！”艹！我当时忙着换衣服，毁尸灭迹啊！这怎么能让爹爹知道！  
周雨满意地点点头，抱起月月往回走，小豹子亦步亦趋地跟在他们身后。

 

第二日，宁静的早上，晨光尚熹微，从梁靖崑房间里传出王楚钦一声大吼：“我家胖子不见了！不见了呀！”  
这一声大吼太过惊人，吵醒了客栈里的一群人来围观。  
王大头在房间里哭唧唧地读着梁靖崑给他的信，大意是梁靖崑准备先回家跟师父请罪，王楚钦若要相见，就去洛水剑派求亲，等师父答应了两人再见面。末尾一句话还说，若是师父不答应，孩子养在洛水剑派也无不可，毕竟江湖儿女不拘小节。  
“我家胖子昨天身体还那么虚弱呢，他本来就是专程来找我的，这是谁又乱怂恿他回家呢！”王楚钦气狠狠地瞪向门外看戏的周辰，“是不是你！胖子昨晚最后见到的就是你！”  
周辰当场就愣住了：“我没……不是，你别血口喷人啊，自己媳妇儿跑了还赖我！”  
马龙也开口训道：“大头，不得无礼！”  
既然龙哥都这么说了，王楚钦也不敢再多掰扯，抱着梁靖崑留给他的信发愁。  
周辰的大眼睛滴溜溜地转，暗想昨夜爹爹临走都得拉个人，果真好手段。  
他这样想着，正想回屋再睡个回笼觉呢，有人忽然从背后拍了他一下，回头一看，却是张继科那双桃花眼：“周……辰，可否借一步说话？”  
真是温和又有礼，周辰怀疑他中邪了。  
“……你想干吗？”警惕，这人明明前两天还恨不得剁了他。虽然他被爹爹罚得那么惨，已经暂时放弃了迎娶马龙的想法。  
“我想跟你……道歉。”低眉顺眼，诚意十足。  
周辰仍是一脸警惕，但是点了点头，跟张继科一起去了客栈后院。  
天光渐亮，后院中只剩下两具尚未被家人领走的冰棺，四周寂静无声，周辰怀疑张继科是不是想找个大点儿的地方和他打一架。  
可是张继科背对着他，只留给他一个寂寥萧瑟的背影。  
“你……”周辰忍不住开口。  
“小雨，对不起。”  
周辰：“！！！”爹爹果然被发现了！可张继科说对不起是什么鬼？！小雨是你能叫的吗？！  
“我没有及时认出你来，误伤了你，实在抱歉。”  
敢伤我爹爹，你确实胆儿肥啊。  
“这么多年，我一直没敢去见你。我以为，上天已经给了你重新选择的机会，你也已选择了樊振东，我若死缠烂打也实在没有意思。”  
周辰突然兴奋：这是什么？旧情人！  
“我也是花了很多年才想明白，马龙其实也一直在我心里。我得珍惜他，得对他好，得对他一心一意，可我自己都在怕放不下你，不敢去见你……只是昨天发现是你在假扮周辰的时候，再见你，我才知道，该放下的都放下了。”  
周辰：什么？已经放下了？没意思。  
“小雨，我只希望以后我们都能放下过去，云淡风轻，像儿时一样做好兄弟好朋友。”张继科最后说，“还有，我觉得你儿子确实需要管教。”  
周辰忍不住回嘴：“你他娘的乱说什么呢！你才需要管教！”  
张继科原本寂寥萧瑟的背影一僵，猛地转身，一双桃花眼瞪得大大的，咬牙切齿道：“臭小子，是你！”  
周辰忽而又低顺了眉眼，柔声细语道：“继科哥哥……”  
“滚蛋，周雨从没这么叫过我！”张继科又有了把这小子暴揍一顿的冲动。看看他这副欠揍的样子，误伤小雨不怪我啊！  
“哦。”周辰双手抱胸，“我可是都听到了。”  
“你听到了什么？”  
“你对我爹爹旧情难忘，色心不死。”  
张继科被此子颠倒黑白的本事震惊了。  
“我马上就去告诉马龙，再飞书给我父亲，你就等死吧哈哈哈。”  
张继科觉得他得揍一顿大的，否则这小子不知悔改。  
于是客栈后院就被两个人打烂了。

 

马龙头疼地看着像被风暴席卷过的后院。还好这两个人知道轻重，避开了冰棺，没有亵渎逝者。  
“龙，我已经很克制了，是这个小子太过分了嘤嘤嘤……”张继科拉着马龙的胳膊，委屈巴巴。  
肖门五子连带着小三互相捂眼睛：噫，科叔真的好辣眼睛。  
周辰捂着受伤的嘴角，无精打采地说：“明明是他旧情……”  
张继科张牙舞爪地又想扑上来。  
周辰住了嘴，转而说道：“科叔说的话我都记住了，我这就写信告诉爹爹，保证一字不改！”  
张继科出了一身冷汗。  
“龙，你听我解释，我是说那个什么……我已经放下了……”张继科一边说着，看着马龙已经扶额低头捂脸地自己往回走，接着嚎道，“你一定要听我解释啊……”  
周辰得意地掐腰看着两个人走远，又听得旁边邱珩说道：“那我们也走吧，三儿，你昨晚几时睡的，这眼睛怎么这样儿了？”  
周辰这才注意到小三，一双大眼睛下一片乌青，像是好几天没睡过觉的憔悴样子。  
小三捂着脸：“我没事儿，昨夜没休息好，我这就回去睡觉。”他闷头想向自己房间走，却先撞上了一个结实的胸膛。  
“小三，你怎么了啊？”一抬头，周辰眨着大眼睛关心地问道。爹爹说了要对小三好，那我一定要对他特别好。  
“我我我没事儿！你你你离我远点儿！”方小三圆脸通红，大力一推差点儿没把周辰怼到地上。  
眼见着小三跟屁股冒烟似地跑远了，周辰和肖门五子面面相觑，不知所措。  
小三自己回到房间想要补眠，脑子里却仍然走马灯似地走着和周辰的点点滴滴，一想到冰室里的耳鬓厮磨，香艳靡丽，他就觉得浑身都要烧起来了，再想想昨夜周辰笑眯眯地猜出他的心事，方小三只想找块豆腐一头撞死。  
“小三，你在吗？”艹艹艹！怎么是周辰的声音！  
小三刚想找说辞让人回去，就听得周辰又道：“你不说话我就进去了呀。”  
周辰“哐”一下撞开了房门，手里端着一个素瓷碗，一双大眼睛含着笑意，温柔得能掐出水来：“这是我亲自帮你熬的汤，可以安神，你喝完睡一觉，好养足精神。”  
小三的圆眼睛瞪得更圆了，内心深处又不可抑制地起了期待：他都知道我喜欢他了，怎么还对我这么好，是不是他也对我……  
“来，喝汤。”小三脑子里还是一团乱麻，周辰已经笑眯眯地把碗递到他面前。  
小三刚张嘴，周辰一勺子汤就怼到了他嘴里：“唔嗯……烫！”  
“什么？烫吗？那我帮你吹吹！”周辰再舀起一勺噘起嘴用力一吹，漓漓啦啦汤水落了小三一被子。  
周辰赶忙找抹布擦被子，手忙脚乱间又是一声脆响，整碗汤掉到地上摔了个粉碎，汤汤水水流了一地。  
一团糟。  
小三泄气地想：这不是专门对我好，他是想专门气我让我放弃吧……

 

周辰好心办坏事儿，折腾了好一阵儿，小三的圆脸气得更红了，当天就发起热来。  
马龙替他把完脉，眉头深锁，沉声道：“你们所有人都待在自己房间里不要出来，我会给小三的房间设上结界。大头，给我准备好笔墨和灵蝶，我要给大昕和方博去信，小三快要分化了。”  
此话一出，肖门五子愁得像没头苍蝇一样乱窜，最后还是张继科出面镇场，将一群人一个一个地拎回了他们各自的房间。  
最后就剩下一个周辰和两个小孩儿跟张继科大眼瞪小眼。  
“阿宁，我带你去吃点心，今天厨房做的是梅花糕和绿豆饼。”樊月月一声令下，带着她小弟阿宁也走了。  
张继科瞅了瞅还赖着不走的周辰：“听不懂人话？还不走？”  
“我要留在这儿陪着小三。”周辰理直气壮。  
“还没分化？”张继科倒确实没在周辰身上闻到过其他味道。  
周辰摇摇头：“不，我和你们不一样，我一出生就是乾元了。只是若我不想，你们谁都闻不到我的气味。”  
“哦。”张继科“哐”地一声猛关门，门板袭来，周辰的一张俊脸险些毁容。  
“张继科你给我滚出来！”周辰一脚踹上门板，木制的房门摇摇欲坠，“你不也是吗？滚出来！”  
不一会儿，张继科果真黑着脸走了出来，手里还揪着耷拉着耳朵的王楚钦，房内还传来马龙冷冷的声音：“你们俩也哪儿凉快哪儿待着去，不要碍手碍脚。”  
目送着两个人走远，周辰偷偷打开门探头探脑：“马盟主，我能进去吗？我真的和他们不一样，完全能控制自己的！”  
“你也一样！”  
周辰垂头丧气地守在门外，心里跟压了块大石头似的，担心，难受，明明他只是要分化而已，又不是要死了。  
躺在床上的小三潮红着脸，满头大汗。  
马龙看着他道：“你的气息全无霸道之意，反正不会是乾元了。”  
那双像是被汗水和泪水洗过似的大眼睛里布满了失望，虽然从小被人夸可爱，所有人也都觉得他不会是，可是心底总会有那么一丝侥幸的幻想。  
马龙柔声安慰他：“分化的时候会有点难受，不会太久的。”  
小三问：“如果我变成坤泽，以后是不是再怎么努力也比不过哥哥们了？”  
“不会。”马龙的声音温柔沉静，“你忘了，我也是。”  
“可是万万个人里也未必能出一个你这样的天才。”虚弱的声音里带着委屈而浓重的鼻音。  
马龙笑道：“人各有命，天下千千万个乾元，其中大部分亦不过资质平平，连你的一根手指头都打不过。”  
小三的眼睛亮晶晶的：“龙叔，像你这样多好啊，天下第一，又有科叔那样的大侠心悦于你。”  
门外，张继科偷摸儿回来，看到周辰还在探头探脑，刚想提起拳头再揍他一顿，周辰转身就做了一个噤声的手势，挑眉示意他屋内有情况。  
张继科暂时住了手，也竖起耳朵听了起来。  
“心悦于我？”马龙又是一笑，却显得颇为凉薄，“是啊，你出生的时候，他已经开始时不时地多看我两眼了。”  
“我年少时刚分化的时候，很痛苦。我和你父亲同为极品根骨，万人赞誉，寄予厚望，可他为乾元，我却成了坤泽。因为不想受异样眼光，我很长一段时间里都在伪装中庸，而且装得很成功，因为我的气息天生无味，连雨露期都是间隔数年才有一次。”  
“可我一直很讨厌，讨厌带着面具的生活。各门各派不乏看不起坤泽的小人，言语之间皆是轻蔑，我自小受师父教导，也不想平白惹人口舌，从不多嘴反驳。偌大一个修真界，只有一个天生反骨的张继科，遇见这种嘴贱之人见一次打一次，还绝不许人多说一个不字。”  
小三眨眨眼：“就这么简单，你就这么简单就喜欢他了？”  
马龙轻笑：“那时候年少不懂事。”  
“可是你很厉害，因为天下间有个马龙，如今再无人敢那样大放厥词了。”小三的大眼睛里闪着光，却迷迷糊糊有了睡意。  
“那又如何？我后来才知道眼瞎了，张继科又不是什么仗义执言的侠之大者，他只是为他在乎的人鸣不平，比如你爹爹，比如……他的意中人，总之不是为我。”  
“可惜，明白得晚了些，心收不回来了。”马龙最后叹息一句。  
小三揉揉眼睛，迷糊地说：“可他现在眼睛里只有你啊……我还是羡慕你啊……”  
马龙笑着说：“没有什么值得羡慕的，你会分化成什么，也决定不了你自己的人生。就像你父亲，他本该比我更强的……”  
“……好多人都说父亲醉在温柔乡，不思进取……”小三困得睁不开眼，说起这话来还有些气闷。  
“只是他心不在此道而已。人生在世，所求者总有个先后，一心痴迷于修道，争强好胜，未必是件好事。人一旦追求力量，执着于一个第一的虚名，难免权欲绕心，丧失本心，倒不如先放下。他只是太在乎你爹爹了，不想自己有一丁点儿……”马龙说到一半儿，看小三在药效的作用下已然平稳地睡下，淡然一笑，为小三掖了掖被角，不再言语。  
门外，周辰挑眉看着张继科，满眼挑衅。  
结果张继科转头就走，只留给他一个冷冷的背影。

 

一天之后，小三成功分化成了一个中庸。  
本来为可爱的小三分化成坤泽之后会是什么味道而下注开赌的肖门五子和王楚钦哀叹连连，在发现根本没人压中之后，各自扫兴地收回了自己的银子。  
周辰谨记爹爹教诲，第一时间出现在小三眼前嘘寒问暖。  
“你想吃什么？想喝什么？有没有哪里不舒服？”周辰谄媚地笑。  
小三有点受宠若惊，低下头糯糯地说：“挺好的，我刚喝过稀饭，不渴也不饿。”  
“那就再躺下休息，你刚分化完一定很累。”周辰殷勤地扶小三躺下，坐在他床边絮叨着，“我知道你们分化都挺累挺麻烦的，又不像我，一出生就是乾元。”  
小三眨眨眼：“你是乾元？你不是……”你不是还没分化吗……小三心里有点失落。  
“哈哈，我可以自由控制自己的气息，你当然看不出来了。”周辰得意洋洋，“你看你都是中庸了，那以后有机会我给你闻闻我的味道，反正你是中庸，闻了也没反应哈哈。”  
小三大眼珠子一转，问他：“你觉得……我成了中庸……嗯，好不好呀？”  
“好呀，怎么不好了？”周辰说起来还挺高兴，“虽说不是乾元有些可惜，但是中庸好啊，我们军中就大多数人都是中庸，有时候有人倒霉分化成了坤泽，就只能单独出去去坤泽的队伍。乾元和中庸在一起顾忌少嘛，你还记得那天在冰室吗？”  
“怎怎怎么了！”小三猛然一听他提冰室，又是热气蒸腾红了脸。  
“就那事儿嘛！不就是互相撸嘛，我们在军中就经常有人……嘿嘿，你想想里边要是有个坤泽多别扭！”  
小三只觉脑子里“轰隆”一下，有些懵，他问：“你在军中的时候，也……也经常和其他人那、那样？”  
周辰飞快地答道：“咳，也、也不是经常……”其实他也只误打误撞看过别人，没真的上过手，但谁还不能吹个牛逼了。一来他是谁的儿子大家都清楚，平时说个荤话便是极限了，谁敢真对他上手；二来他又不是荤素不忌，军中那些人又没小三长得可爱……  
“我困了，你先走吧。”小三忽地翻了个身，背对着他闷声说道。  
“啊？”周辰觉得有些奇怪，但仍是听话地准备告辞，“那你好好休息啊，等你好了我们再一起玩儿！”  
小三背对着他，只觉得心里的那点倾心爱慕全都碎成了渣渣，难受又憋屈。


End file.
